madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Maurice
"Whatever hatches from that egg sure ain't one of us." ''-Maurice, ''Paternal Egg-Stinct Bio Maurice is an Aye-Aye lemur, and King Julien's advisor. He usually thinks King Julien is bizarre (which is true) and usually wouldn't stop Julien's bizarre and selfish plans, except when he helped the King stop the Penguins from having fresh fish because Julien wanted the attention away from the penguins' exhibit. Maurice had a major role in the first episode, Gone in a Flash. He is the least seen and heard of the Lemurs. Taken from NICK Maurice is King Julien's long-suffering sergeant-at-arms who's sick of pretending that he's happy to cater to King Julien's crazy whims. He does his best to keep King Julien from getting totally out of control. Maurice may be surrounding by completely crazy creatures, but he is a realist. He knows the score – too bad no one is asking him for it! Quotes *"Alright, let's get the pampering over with." (Two Feet High and Rising) *"I'm pretty sure this ain't in my job description." (Tangled in the Web) *"Presenting your Royal Highness, the illustrious King Julien XIII, self proclaimed Lord of the Lemurs, etc., etc., hurray everybody." (Madagascar movie, introducing King Julien) *"Gonna eat my banana, hope no one TAKES IT!!" (Gone in a Flash, scatting) Conversations involving him Jungle Law *Maurice: (clears throat) All hail King Julien! Case closed. *''(Mort opens the case from inside)'' *Mort: Case open! Hee hee hee...'' (Maurice slams the case shut)'' Ooh! The Penguin Stays In the Picture *Maurice: Skipper, you gotta help me! Mort's missing! *''(Skipper turns to Maurice. He's seen in a cowboy hat and fake sheriff star, posing in front of a mirror. He tosses everything away, breaking the mirror. Maurice approaches him with a half eaten ice pop)'' *Maurice: Look, he only ate half his icy pop! *Skipper: So? *Maurice: Let me say that again. He only ate half his icy pop! Gone in a Flash *King Julien: (Julien takes Maurice's banana and eats it) Nicely done, Maurice. Now peel me a grape. *Maurice: But that was... *King Julien: (interrupts him) Grape, Maurice. Grape, not lip. *''(Maurice grumbles angrily)'' The Helmet *Private: (pointing up) Look! *''(Maurice comes swinging on a rope. He dives into the eye of the telekinetic storm to King Julien)'' *Maurice: Your majesty, I am here to help. *''(He tries to remove the Helmet)'' *Julien: (confused) And you are? *Maurice: Maurice! I used to work for you. As recently as this afternoon. Personality It is assumed that Kowalski is the smartest zoo animal by many, however Kowalski has made some dumb comments while Maurice has made not made many, so it's possible he is the smartest zoo animal. Even if he isn't the smartest animal in the zoo, he is still much smarter than both King Julien and Mort combined. He does not share the other two lemurs' bad cases of the "stupids". Trivia *According to the Madagascar concept art, Maurice was originally supposed to carry a staff/cane. *In "Friend-in-a-Box", Maurice is shown to be very talented with yo-yo's. Appearances *Madagascar -- Cedric *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa -- Cedric *Merry Madagascar -- Cedric *and is a regular on the TV SERIES. -- Kevin Other Photos Category:Characters Category:Main Characters (TV Series)